change on live
by princessella55
Summary: Harry learns about his heritage from a trunk left to him by his parents.
1. Chapter 1

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry has always been a curious child, a fact he tries to hide from his relatives. They hate it when he asks questions. There is nothing worse than when he asks questions. One day his curious nature gets the better of him. While cleaning the kitchen one of his many chores that he has to do. When he hears his aunt and uncle talking in hushed tones, and he decides to investigate.

"Terrible we have to keep the boy? Do we really have to keep the trunk?" Vernon asks, as he looks at his wife.

"What will the neighbors think if they see the trunk? You know my sister put a spell on the trunk. So, we can't move it. She wanted to leave it here in case anything happen to them. Didn't, even listen to our objections. You will just have to keep trying to open this trunk. And make sure that the boy never finds out about this trunk. It is bad enough I had to deal with my parent's thinking my sister was special for she had magic. I don't want the boy thinking he is special, when he is only a freak. We are trying to do right by him, by beating this freakiness out of him." Petunia says as she looks at the table in the living room.

Vernon sighs as he responds "I have tried everything to open the trunk, a hammer, a drill, and even brute force. Nothing will open the trunk. If, the boy's parents hadn't got themselves blown up by that wizard, we wouldn't be in this situation. It is bad enough that we can't be worse to the boy. If we don't have to worry about those wizards watching us, we wouldn't have to worry about him and his magic."

"I know dear, but we don't want the wizards to come here. We will just have to keep trying to open the trunk." Petunia responds as Dudley opens the door.

Technically, the trunk belongs to Harry. So it is all right for him to view what his parents left him. In, the Dursley's should be shame of themselves for keeping his inheritance from him.

That night Harry cautiously crept from his cupboard, and carefully made his way up to the attic making sure to avoid the squeaky steps. While, he is careful not to wake his aunt Petunia, a light sleeper. In the attic, Harry carefully shines the flashlight, he took earlier in the day. And looks for the trunk his aunt and uncle had talked about. Found it behind a pile of boxes. Cover with an old white sheet, in the very back of the attic. It looks like his aunt, and uncle want to hide the trunk so nobody can find it. Try everything he knows to open the trunk. It is getting pretty late, and he can't help yawning, and falling asleep on his feet. Aunt Petunia woke him up at seven am to cook breakfast. After wards, he had to do his chores. Until eleven-thirty, he was unable to come out of his cupboard, since his uncle was watching the news. It takes him a while to find the trunk, and it is almost twelve now. Knowing if he can't open it, he will have to wait for another chance. Sobbing in frustration, he hits the trunk with all of his strength. Suddenly, a white glow surrounds the trunk, and he hears a tiny click as the clasp opens.

Finally, he opens the trunk. While wondering what was inside. He just hopes for once in his life. That something will go right. Inside the trunk are piles of books, and boxes. So much that it was a surprise, they all fit inside. On top of a pile is a letter with his name written across the top. The boxes look like jewelry boxes. There is what looks like fifty Hardcover textbooks. He notices one of the books, A Guide to the Wizarding World for Muggleborns. As Harry reach out to take out the letter, he hears the grandfather clock downstairs chime. It is one in the morning. He is unable to stay longer, no matter how unhappy it makes him. Makes, sure to grab the letter, and a few of the books, and the boxes on top. After, making sure that the trunk is locked he creeps back down to his cupboard. Before immediately falling asleep, he is careful to hide his treasures.

The next-day, his aunt's shrill voice wakes him up.

"Up! Get Up! Now!"

Startled awake, his aunt taps on his cupboard like she does every morning. It is time for him to make breakfast for his relatives. With his usual list of chores for the day, given to him by his uncle. Go about his chore as carefully, and quickly as possible. After all he does not want to get punish, and end up lock in the cupboard for several days. Manages to wait, until he can get away to read the letter. After he is done with his chores, he is to spend the rest of his time in the cupboard. Only able to come out when it is time to cook supper. Probably has an hour until his aunt will knock on his cupboard, and order him to cook dinner. Pulls out his letter from where he has hidden it, so his relatives don't find it. It is the same place he hides food. For several days, his relatives will lock him in his cupboard. When he is punish for doing something freakish. While, overjoyed to see the letter is from his parents. Always want to know if his parents love him. If they are like his relatives, claims were drunken deadbeats.

Dear Harry,

If you're reading this, then what we fear happen. And our will left unread. We never want you to doubt how much we love you. It was never our plan for you to be with the Dursley's. We hope you never have to read this letter. That you're being raise by us. Or being raise by the people we want. We only want the best for you. And the Dursley's are not the best. We have no doubt of the damage they would do to you. If you're reading this, you need to know that you're a wizard. If, you don't believe us. Just, look at the books in the trunk. They will show you that magic is real. You need to make your way to Diagon Alley. It is the shopping area of the Wizarding world in England. In these papers you will find directions to a place called Leaky Cauldron. This is one of the entrance ways. A man name Tom, is the owner. He should let you into Diagon Alley, if you ask. You should make your way to Gringotts. This is where your inheritance is. You should ask one of the goblins to talk to your account manager. You should ask your account manager about our will. We suggest that you read some of these books before introducing yourself to the Wizarding world. We will always be proud of you. As, long as you're always trying to do your best in life. You're the best thing that ever happen to us.

Love, Your Parents

Sighs in relief for the tone in the letter, reassures him they were good people. Before, he moves on to the books. That way, he has a basic understanding of being a wizard. While, happy they love him. And sad, he has let the Dursley's treatment. Prevent him from doing what he is capable of to advance in life. He wants to make his parents proud of him. There is not going to be any more of that doing badly in life to make other people happy. That night, he reads some of two of the books his parents left him, to prepare him for the trip.He looks at Wizarding Traditions, Customs, and Culture and The Hierarchy of Magical Beings, and realizes that he does not need to know this now. So he skips these, titles for now. He reads some of A Guide to the Wizarding World for Muggleborns, and A Guide to Gringotts for Muggleborns. Wanting to know enough about the world he is about to enter, to get around. Although, unable to survive in this new world by himself. He knows enough to find out what his parents left him. There might be a way for him not to have to come back to his relatives. Tomorrow, he will leave, and hope for the best. For what other choice does he have? This might be the only way of getting away from his relatives. He made sure before he left the attic that the trunk was lock. To where, his relatives won't be able to open it. He takes the money, and the directions, and is going to use them to escape from his relative's tender care. It will just take time, and the reading of his parents will. There wills, will have to be unread for him to be at the Dursley's.

Harry wakes up at six in the morning. Sneaks out, before his relatives notices he is even gone. He doesn't know how long it is going to take to get to the Leaky Cauldron. So he decides to eat at a café near the bus station. A small diner called Copycat, which looks like a good place to eat. It was one of those old small-time diners, and is also a local landmark. The building is part of the old downtown, and is recently renovated. Diner has a 50's feel to it. Copycat dinner bought by a young woman, who just happens to be a squib. She has always wanted to open a diner. The muggle world looks like a great place to start one. Most of the Wizarding world doesn't recognize her. Uncertain of what she will do without her uncle's support. Because, her family has never recognize her due to having no magic. Able to achieve her dreams with her uncle's help.

Alice opened the diner for the day. She wanted to know where his parents were. He informed her that he was on errands for his aunt, and uncle. That just raised her suspicions that something wrong was going on. Good aunts, and uncles would not send their young nephew out on his own to do errands. She would know, for her parents left her to her uncle. And he was always aware of what she was doing. She gave him some cookies before he left. After advising him on what buses to take, and getting a name from him. She invited him to come back again. Honestly, she had enjoyed talking to him, and she wanted to help him. After he left, she called her uncle who is one of the top lawyers in both worlds. Unfortunately, most of the purebloods in the wizarding world look down on him for working in the muggle world. Most people still came to him, because he was a very good lawyer. That is why she was with him. They knew that he would be able to look pass the prejudices to raise her. Although, they could not look pass prejudices to raise her. That did not stop them from loving her. She told him about the little boy she just met. There were oblivious signs of abuse. Malnourished, and clothes that were too large for him probably hiding bruises. He told her that he needed more information on the boy. Before, he would be able to do anything. Wish he could help this boy, but without proof. There was nothing he could do. After all his family could be poor, and not able to feed, and clothe him right. Also boys get into scuffles. There was no way of telling where he got bruises. Instinct told him there was more to this case, and usually his instinct did not lead him wrong. There was also something suspicious to this case, like his relatives allowing him to do errands alone at his age.

Harry meanwhile had found the bus that Alice had recommended. And he got dropped off near the leaky cauldron. The bartender Tom was good enough to open the entrance to Diagon Alley. When Harry told him how he was going to meet his mother at Gringotts. Since, that was where he was to meet his mother if he got lost from her. A nice old lady had heard him talking to Tom, and decided to come with him to make sure he got their safe. He told her how he lived with his aunt, and uncle. And had found a letter from his parents when she wanted to know the real reason he was there. He could not lie to her again. Too perceptive for that, so he found himself telling her the truth. Around enough kids to know when they were lying. Wanted to know how old he was. Shock when she found out. That he was eight, for he did not look a day more than six. That worried her, for he looked malnourished. And she felt like she had to do something to help him. He was wearing clothes that were too big for him, and that made him look smaller, and skinnier. He had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of scotch tapes. As if someone had either ran into things a lot, or gotten into a lot of scuffles.

As soon as she safely left him at Gringotts, she fired called her husband to tell him, about the little boy she had just met. There had to be something wrong with his home life for him to make his way to Gringotts on his own. What kind of relatives would let someone his age travel on his own? Not alone to another world, that they knew nothing about. Also he looked way to small for someone his age. He told her that she had to find out more. Because, you cannot make accusations without proof, and she just did not have enough. That she only had suspicions, and that was not enough to do anything. She told him to call their lawyer anyway, because there had to be something they could do. knew that his wife did not over react. And that something must be really wrong in this situation. Mr. Flamel then called Alice's uncle and told him about this little boy his wife had seen. Fred explained he was all ready on the case. Because his niece had met the same little boy today, and had similar suspicions of abuse. Fred told Nick that he would keep him informed. What he found out about the little boy. Fred knew he needed to keep his richest and most influential clients happy. And if anything was wrong they could use their influence to help this boy who surely needed it. The Flamel's happened to be one of his few clients that like the fact he also did business in the Muggle world. He did not like using power to influence how things are done, but in special cases where it could surely help someone. He would try everything he could do to help.

Harry could not believe that someone had actually cared. About what he was doing? Earlier, that day a beautiful brown haired, brown eyed, five feet five inches woman. That had wanted to know why he was out, and about. He had just happened upon this dinner by chance. And had decided to stop for breakfast before heading for the Leaky Cauldron, for he did not know how long it would take. He was glad he had decided to stop there. For it felt nice to have someone. Who finally cares about what he was doing. She had even given him some cookies, and invited him to come back. No one had ever been so nice to him, or given him anything. Also she had wanted him to come back again; most people didn't even want to see him once. She also gave him directions on how to get to the Leaky Cauldron. He followed her directions, and was easily able to find the Leaky Cauldron. It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record store on the other. As if they, couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. For a famous place, it was very dark, and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe.

Harry found Tom, as his parents told him to, and let into Diagon Alley. Tom, was an old bartender, rather bald, and looked like a toothless walnut. He just told Tom. He had gotten lost, and supposed to meet his mother outside of Gringotts. Tom led him through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard. Where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Tom touched a few bricks with his wand. A second later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons-All sizes- Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver- Self-Stirring—Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium. There were shops selling robes. Shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before. Windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes. Shaking, piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, and globes of the moon. He noticed as he walked that an old woman had followed him from the Leaky Cauldron. She was five feet eight inches, had mostly white hair, and looked to be in her eighties. She wanted to know where he was going, and why was he on his own. When he tried to give her the same story as Alice, she demanded the truth from him. He realized he would not get away with lying, so he decided to tell her the truth about the letter. After he told her, she allowed him to continue his way. It was nice to find someone else who appears to care about his well being. And who didn't believe his lies for once. That looked beyond what they wanted to believe.

A snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face. A pointed beard and Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as he walked inside. Now he was facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

A pair of goblins bowed him through the silver doors, and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter. Scribble in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Harry walked up to a goblin, and asked to see his account manager. The goblin wanted to know who he was? And who his account manager was? When Harry told him, the goblin told him to follow. When Harry arrived into the room the goblin led him to. He had to give a drop of blood to confirm who he said he was. There was a sign hanging over the door that said Blood Inheritance in big print. Using blood to confirm your identity was a common procedure when the person did not have a key. The goblin thought he was wasting his time. He did not want to break goblin law it would be costly over a couple minutes wasted. When the goblin saw the test, he started to choke. He never expected to find one of the founders of Hogwarts bloodline. Nobody has stepped into this vault in a thousand years. There were no heirs found able to enter the vault, due to not having magic. This was one of Gringotts biggest accounts because it had collected interest without any being taken out for a long time. Plus they were one of the oldest pure blood lines, and had made solid investments through their accountants. It was good for business when an account did not have people spending more money than they make, and making poor investment choices. For, example the Weasley family use to be a pure blood family with a lot of money. Before an ancestor spent a lot of money, and made a lot of bad investments.

When Harry got the sheet he could not believe he is Hufflepuffs heir, and he barely stopped himself from fainting. He knew that Hufflepuff was one of the founders of Hogwarts, from the reading he did earlier. The goblin went to get the manager of the bank to show him the test. When an important account has an heir, the teller informs the manager. He had Harry's consent to show it to Ragnok, as the rule is to have the account holder's consent before sharing account information. After all, it was not wise to upset important account holders by giving away account information without consent. Harry did not know that Ragnok is the managing director of Gringrotts. And he also did not know that Hufflepuff was one of Gringrotts biggest accounts. He was a goblin you didn't disturb unless it was important. It was not every day he got disturbed by a lowly goblin. And when Griphook disturbed him, he was angry. That is until Griphook handed him the piece of paper with the test results. He started to choke; he could not believe he found the Hufflepuff heir after such a long time. Griphook had to explain everything to Ragnok that he knew. And Ragnok told a goblin to get the Hufflepuff account manager. Ragnok told Griphook to bring Harry into Ragnok's office. Ragnok told another goblin to get the Potter account manager. Ragnok figured that Harry would want to get both done with at once, after all time is money. As an important client of Gringotts it mattered whether he was happy, or not.

The goblin that he sent to get the Potter account manager came into the room. She told him how she had heard Dumbledore, and the Potter account manager talking. Apparently, it would be dangerous for Harry to find out what is happening with his account. Also he should have his memory wiped of the wizarding world. Ragnok told her to call the guards, and have him arrested for breaking Gringrotts biggest laws. No account manager is to give away account information without consent. And there not to take bribes to do others biding. While Griphook was talking to Ragnok, Harry was trying to get over his shock. He could not get over the fact he was an heir to one of the founders. He wondered if his mother knew that they descended from the founders. He figured after about five minutes of thinking. That she must have not known, or she would have mentioned it in the letter. After about five more minutes of waiting, Griphook came back into the room. Griphook informed Harry that they were going to meet Ragnok. Harry wanted to know who Ragnok is? And why they were meeting with him? Harry could not believe that he was going to meet with the manager of Gringotts. When he came to the bank today he was only hoping to find out about his inheritance. To come to find out he came from a founder's line, or to meet with Ragnok.

After, a ten minute walk they arrived at Ragnok's office. When they arrived Harry was further shocked when Ragnok shook his hand, and told him it was a pleasure to meet him. Ragnok then dismissed Griphook. Harry for some reason did not want Griphook to go. His instinct was telling him that he could trust Griphook. His mother told him to trust his instinct that it would not lead him wrong. Harry told Ragnok that he wanted Griphook to stay. They stared at Harry for a few minutes, before he finally asked why they were meeting. Ragnok could not believe that this important client wanted such a lowly goblin to stay at an important meeting. He for sure did not like it, but such a little detail was not worth upsetting this client over. Ragnok decided to break the news about the Potter's account manager first. Ragnok just hoped this did not ruin Harry's family relationship with Gringotts. He did not want to be known as a manager who lost such an important client. Instead of the manager who found an heir to a very important client.

Harry once he had gotten over his shock wanted to know what the former Potter's account manager had done. Ragnok informed him that Gros had left his account mostly unharmed. Because no one, but Harry could enter his account until he is eleven. Ragnok told Harry. He would personally help Harry, find a new account manager, and that this would not happen again. Ragnok also asked Harry what he wanted done to Gros. Usually Ragnok would not leave this to a client to choose, because what Gros did is treason in the goblin nation. Harry was an important client and they did not want to lose his family business. Although Harry was underage the law allowed him to decide who was in charge of his money. And what they could do with it. He could not withdraw large sums of money, and lucky for them the law did not specify the age someone could take this control of accounts.

Harry had never had anyone ask for his opinion before, and for once to have his opinion considered. He did not know what penalty to give so he decided to leave it to the goblins. After all they would know which penalty fit the crime done. Ragnok was happy to hear that the goblins would get to decide. He did not want to go soft on anyone who committed treason. Because he wanted the penalty to be a warning from doing what Gros did again. Harry also wanted to know what was to be done to Gros. He was happy to hear that Gros is now exile from the goblin nation. He was also happy the penalty was exile instead of death. Death is too harsh of a penalty. And he did not want to be the cause of anyone's death. Harry did not know that exile from the goblin nation was worse than death to a goblin.

Now with that done with, Ragnok decided it was time to move on to a different topic. Harry wanted to know how he was Hufflepuffs heir.

Ragnok told him after looking at the test results. "You have descended from a long line of squibs. And you are the first male in the family able to claim it due to having magic."

Harry thought that his heritage only came from his father's side. As he thought his mother was a muggleborn. Ragnok thought it was about time they move onto a different topic. Harry was happy to move on to a different matter. Because, he only had so much time he could be here before he had to return to the Dursley's. When asked about whom, he wanted to be his account manager for his Potter account. He decided that Griphook would be perfect for the job. Griphook looked like an honest goblin, and he would have loyalty to Harry for giving him the job. Ragnok did not know why someone would want such an inexperience goblin to be in charge of such an important account. Ragnok was smart enough to say nothing. As he knew that Gringrotts was lucky to still have all of Mr. Potter's accounts after what happened. Gros could have very much cost Gringrotts their reputation and a lot of money. After all losing a founder's heir and the boy who lived money would cause a very big scandal, and other people might have also withdrawn their money. It would have taken years for Gringrotts years to recover. He would have also lost his position. And he would have gone down in history as the worst manager of Gringrotts in history. Reputation is everything to a goblin. He decided to keep a close eye on Mr. Potter's accounts to make sure this never happens again. And who knows a situation might happen, and he would have a reason to reassign Griphook.

Rega the Hufflepuff account manager introduced herself to Harry. Again, Harry's instinct told him that she was someone you could trust. He decided to go with his instinct for now until she gave him a reason not to trust her. He should go to the Potter's account. When he was done here, as he only a limited time here before he had to go back to the Dursleys. He figured that anything related to the Hufflepuff account would take a while to settle. So he asked if there was anything else that he needed to know about his accounts. Also, if there was a way to keep this Dumbledore away from him. Ragnok looked toward Griphook, and Rega (his sister) to answer this question. Rega answered his question first by telling him that the Hufflepuff account touched only by goblin hands. Therefore, nothing was wrong with this account. Harry was curious about the fact it had not been claim before, and decided to look in to his parent's past.

He asked them about if there was any way for him to find out was his parent's will say. The goblins looked at each other, not quite knowing what to say. After all, none of them knew anything about a will. Ragnok personally looked into the Potter account to find the Potter's will. He was dismay to find out that Gros had allowed the will to be close. And never follow anything in the will. According, to the will Harry is not to be with the Dursleys. They could not believe that another of their laws were broken without them knowing. The only way to fix this was, if Harry was to be removed from the Dursley's. They only knew of one lawyer, who was neutral. And just happens to work in both worlds. Ragnok inform Harry of what happen. And recommended that he hire this lawyer to get his parent's will enforce. They would take care of informing the lawyer about this case, if that is what he wishes to happen. Harry decided that it would be best to hire this lawyer. So he would never have to return to the Dursley's. The goblins were done with answering his questions. He was going to search the Potter, and Hufflepuff vault for answers. While, he was doing this the goblins would be contacting Fred Rockwood, Alice uncle.

Griphook looked at the folder with all the information about the Potter account. There was no other problem than Dumbledore, and Gros planning to steal his client's money and he told Harry as much. Ragnok unfortunely had the job of answering Harry's second question. He had to be the one to tell Harry that gringrotts could do nothing, but keep Dumbledore away from Harry's money. Then he implied that if Harry wanted anything else done he should hire this lawyer to take care of this as well. In addition, he implied that it should be a lawyer that was out of Dumbledore's influence. Harry did not know, thanks to ministry laws the only way he could supply him with this information was if Harry asked him. He decided to go check this person out after he visited his vaults. Instincts told him that he could trust Ragnok not to lead him astray. So Harry asked if he could go. And see his vaults now that his parents had told him about. And if Griphook could take him as he did not know any other goblins, and did not trust them. Griphook lead him to his Potter vaults with Ragnok's permission.

Griphook could not believe that he got to manage an account, and such an important one to. He just did not know if he had the experience to handle such an account. Griphook was going to try to please Harry for putting his faith in him. If he was not up for the job, he would give it up. He would not hurt Harry's accounts by trying to do a job he is unable to handle. It might hurt his career giving up such a huge account, but it would be better than hurting Harry's trust. Not that he might get an opportunity to resign. As Ragnok, would look for any reason to reassign him. After all, it is Ragnok's job to keep an eye on high profile accounts, and interfere when needed to keep them running right. There, is something wrong with Harry's relatives. For what kind of people would let a child of Harry's age travel on his own. Also he looks underfed, and his cloths are two big for him. Also, why would a child who is happy with his relatives try to get out of it? Although, Griphook might be a lowly goblin. He knew when something is not right. As a goblin, there is nothing he can to help Harry removed from his relatives. He would insure that Harrys lawyer had all the info he needs to do it for him. After all, that is least he can do for a child. Goblins take cases of child abuse seriously. That is the only crime that the penalty is death.

He led Harry over to the cart area. It took a few minutes to get to Harry's vault. Harry stared at the doors of a vault with no number. The goblin stepped from the cart and Harry hesitantly followed. Put hand on a blank square on the door, at Griphook's biding. Yelp, as a quick bolt of pain cut through his hand. He pulled it away to find a small cut on every one of his fingers. Bloody prints marked the square on the door. Slowly the blood absorbed by the stone. Then the door gave a groan of protest as it unlocked and shuddered opened. Harry hesitantly stepped forwards and pulled the door open. Noticed there was a large pile of gold as far as you can see. As he was looking around, notice there was several shelves of old books. They looked like they might be valuable. According to Griphook, big accounts like his, key in by blood. And only people with that bloodline can enter the vault. That adds extra security to accounts for no one can steal from the account. Apparently, that is why Dumbledore could not take any money from the account. Harry felt safer, knowing that no one other than himself could enter his vault. Decide to walk over to the books to check them out. Some of the books were in a language that I do not understand. Some look like they are Latin. Harry decided, to grab a couple of the books, and ask Griphook if he knows anything about them. Notice, that some of the books might be journals. Harry, decided to look at them at some other time, when he, haves more time. For it would be great to find out more about his family history.

Past the books he notices there are several sets of armor, and swords. As he walks towards them, he notices them. Look like there from the Middle Ages. Also, look like they are what the upper class use to wear. Thus, they look expensive. The swords look made with quality. At some point in the future, he would let Griphook look at them. See, if he knows anything about them. What boy, doesn't want to have several swords? However, he is smart enough not to mess with swords. When, he does not know how to handle them. Near the swords, is a lot of women, and male jewelry. Look like they probably are worth millions alone. Probably, several generations of jewels in this vault. Maybe his mother had some. He would ask Griphook when he sees him. If, his parents left any, personal aspects for him? It would be nice to have something that belonged to them. Pass the jewels, he notice there is a big scroll on a pedestal. As he picks it up. He realizes that it was old. On, the top of the scroll it said Potter family tree. At, the very bottom, he notices his name. Before, that is his parent's name. Tears, start to fall down his face. All these years, he never even knew his middle name. Or that, his middle name was the same as his fathers. He, didn't even know his parent's name.


	3. Chapter 3

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Meanwhile, Ragnok is contacting Fred Rockwood. He is going to tell him about his suspicions that Harry is being abuse. No child should look so small at his age. The way, he came all this way on his own. Also, Harry handles himself as most abused children do. The way, he reacts says that, he isn't used to people listening to him. Unfortunately, there is not much he can do, except informing a lawyer. Wizarding law won't let goblins interfere with Wizards affairs. He knows that Fred is a good guy, and will do his best to help Harry. As he is talking to Fred, he informs them of the situation. Fred tells him, that he is already looking into it. Also, the Flamels want to help Harry, and that it will be a good idea to have their help. This may be the only chance they have to help Harry. With, Dumbledore working against them, they will need all the help they can get. First, they need to work on getting the will open. Once they read the will, it shouldn't be a problem keeping Dumbledore from having any control of Harry. That is why Dumbledore had the will close. What with the war ending, people missed there had been no reading of the will. It is up to the account manager to handle the will of clients. So no one thought that a corrupt goblin would allow it to be close. They will just have Fred mentions the will is close. And that it needs to be reopen so the Potter's affairs can be handle correctly.

All of the purebloods whom belong to the Wizgamot will sign off on this, because in pureblood circles the will is very important, and always followed to the letter. If anything, happens to them. They would not want their own wills to be close, without being follow. Once, the will is open, they can move on to getting Harry removed from the Dursley's. That will not be too difficult. As most of the wizards in the Wizgamot are prejudices against muggles. And will not leave even a half-blood with muggles, especially with the will on their side. It does not matter, even if their blood related. Not, even Dumbledore, will be able to prevent Harry from being remove from his relatives. Next, they will find the best people to take care of Harry. Depending on what the will says. Using the will to win their case, made them unable to go against what it says. Optimistically, the will is to their benefit. If, the will had been to Dumbledore's liking. He would not have had it closed. So, it must be to their benefit. Unfortunately, Dumbledore cannot get in trouble. Although, he is the executor of the Potter will. He can claim that he had no clue. That he had only put Harry with the Dursley's temporarily. As his only living relatives, until the will was known. After all, he wanted Harry safe after the defeat of the dark lord. Until, they find a place for Harry base on what is in the will. Dumbledore will be busy trying to get away with this. Flamels will be getting support to help their case if needed. However, they will also be distracting Dumbledore. While, they work on preventing Dumbledore from being able to interfere with the case.

The rest they will decide based on what Dumbledore does. When, Harry returns from his account. They would get any information they can about his life with his relatives to help their case. After all, even Dumbledore will be able to get away with keeping Harry with abusive relatives. They can then argue that as the executor of the Potter's will. That he should ensure, they follow the will to the full extent. With this information they should be able to remove him as executor. According to the law, executors of a will have to ensure they read the will. Unfortunately, they can only punish him by removing him from the job. After this, no one will have him as executor of their will. Dumbledore will prove that he does not take his duty seriously. Being an executor to a will is an important duty, and a great honor. For someone, not to perform their duty is a great insult, and injustice. Dumbledore will lose face with the purebloods, which should help later.

Meanwhile, Harry is looking at his family tree. He wants to know the name of his grandparents. And to know whom his relatives are. Decides, to take the family tree outside the vault, and see if Griphook knows anything about any of his relatives. Makes, sure to grab some of the books on his way out of the vault. It takes about five minutes of walking to make his way out of the vault. It takes a while to walk pass the piles of gold. As he opens the vault back up. He notices that Griphook is patiently waiting for him outside.

Griphook notices as Harry leaves the vault that he is carrying books, and a huge scroll. He is curious about the books, and scroll, but as a goblin he knows not to give into that curiosity and ask. When Harry, gets to where Griphook is. He asks about the books. Griphook has to tell him that he does not know anything about them. That he can check the account ledger to see if they contain information. Harry hands him, the family tree, and asks him if he knows anything about his relatives. Unfortunately, Griphook does not know anything. Although, he does inform Harry that the Potter grimoire might hold some information about his past relatives. That it is one of those books on the bookshelves in the vault.

Harry gasps when he hears. That his family has a grimoire, and he can finally find out about his family. One of the books he grabs maybe it. He asks Griphook to check the account ledger to find out the title of the grimoire. Also, he asks about the swords, and the suits of armour. Griphook informs Harry that he will have to check out the account ledger to find out. Also, Harry asks him if he knows if there is any personal effect of his parent's. Griphook informs Harry there is to his knowledge some things of his parent's is in storage for him. After, his parent's death, as the executor of his parent's will. Had his parent's house warded to keep people off the property. And held for when Harry is an adult. Harry gasps when he hears this. Because he can't believe that, he can see his parent's house. He asks Griphook if he knows if he can visit his parent's house. And the things that are in storage. Griphook tells him that it should not be a problem. That he will see about arranging it. And, that he has no idea of his parent's had any personal affects. That he will check the account ledger to see. Harry can't wait into Griphook checks the account ledger. For it holds a lot of information about his family, and their things. Griphook asks him if there is anything else he wants to know about. Harry answers in the negative. So, Griphook leads Harry to the cart so they can go back to Ragnok's office. The ride back up is as fast as the ride down was. Harry has never felt anything like this before. The ride leaves him feeling thrilled. He definitely wouldn't mind riding this cart again. He mentions to Griphook that it would be cool to be able to ride one of these carts all the time.

Griphook answers that it is one of the perks of the job to the goblins. Not that most of the humans like to ride in the carts. Griphook is surprise that a human wants to spend their day going down, and up in the cart. This is seen as a lowly job, but here is a human whom wants to do this. Griphook can tell that Harry is going to be an unusual client. That he will grow up to be a fine wizard, with plenty of humility. It will be nice to see a human without an over inflated self importance. The cart stops at the end of the cart landing area, and he leads Harry out of the area. Harry is taken back to Ragnok's office. Ragnok's office is far away from the carts. So, it takes about five minutes of walking to reach it. When, he reaches the office, he knocks on the door. And, Ragnok tells him they can enter. As Ragnok, enters the room he notices that everybody is tense.

They enter the room, and sit down in chairs, in front of Ragnok's desk. Everyone, in the room just sit in the room looking at each other. No one knows where to start the conservation. Finally, Harry asks who is in the fireplace. Ragnok introduces Fred Rockwood, the lawyer that, he mentioned earlier. He can't believe that. He can see a person in the fireplace. Also, he is surprise to see a lawyer willing to take his case on. He gasps, when he sees the men walk out of the fireplace. Asks, how this man is able to walk through the fireplace, unhurt. They answer that it is call floo. And this is one method wizards use to travel. He expects them to use brooms, but a fireplace is different from what he expected. The lawyer introduces himself as Fred Rockwood. He is glad, that he listen to Griphook, for Rockwood looks like an honest man. Rockwood informs him that he already knows the details of this case.

Rockwood tells him about how he will go about getting the will open. That by going to the Wizarding world body of government, they should be able to get his parent's will open. And, get him remove from the Dursley's care. Also, Rockwood asks him about living with his relatives is like. For that information would help their case against Dumbledore.

Harry doesn't know what to do. Never, tell anyone about the abuse that goes on in his relative's house. Don't know what his uncle will do to him. If he finds out that people know. No one would have believed him, if he tries to tell them. They like to think of the Dursley's as upstanding citizens. That took him in with the kindness in their hearts. Harry decides to tell them, because he feels these beings will try to help him. They won't try to abandon him if things don't go his way. And try to another way to remove him from his relatives. Starting to tell them about the cupboard he lives in. He could see the shock on their faces. For they never thought that the abuse is this bad, while he is just hoping they will believe him. Since, he started talking he finds it easy to continue, to talk about the chores he does every day. How he only gets scraps of food. As they process this new information. He continues to talk about what his relatives would do if they aren't done to their liking. Locking him in his cupboard, or hitting him, they don't need a reason to do this. The more he talks, the more horrify the adults become. Also, mentions how he is unable to ask questions. And, how they treat Dudley his cousin better, and he gets everything he wants. That he, doesn't get anything, except getting yelled at. How he had to find out about his parent's from a trunk his parent's left him in a trunk. And that he finally met an adult who cares about him. That for one day in his life adults care about what he does. As Harry is talking he notices that it is a relief to get this off his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

After, Harry finishes talking. They, just all look at each other, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Rockwood looks at Harry, and tells him this information should help their case. That he will try his hardest to get him remove from the Dursley's. Although as things stand, they, don't know where Harry is going to end up. They will be there to insure that he is taken care of, and treated right. There biggest problem is Dumbledore. He will try everything to keep control of Harry. We will be able to get people. To question Dumbledore actions enough to be able to counter attack any actions in the future. They will go to Ministry child services to get Harry remove from the Dursley's. While, this is getting look into but they need to fill out a form, to get the Wizgamot, to look into this case. Harry will probably live with Rockwood, while they handle this case. It is usual for a child client to live with their client during such a case. That way both sides don't have an unfair advantage. They will also have the case tried in the muggle world, that way they can punish the Dursley's. The Wizgamot is unable to punish muggles.

To do this Harry needs to go to a healer. The healer can prove what Harry said about his home situation. Also, can help heal him, that way there will be no physical problems from his mistreatment. It might also, be smart to have Harry start seeing a mind healer. That way Harry can start to heal from the Dursley's mental abuse. They tell Harry how to use floo powder. They can go to the Ministry to fill out the forms.  
As Ha rry, steps into the fireplace, he, can't believe he is actually going to be traveling by fire. He trusts Griphook, and the rest of them. That is why he throws down the powder, and said Ministry of Magic. Like how Rockwood did before him. He feels, like the spinning will never stop. It doesn't seem like it can get worse, when he is spit out of the fireplace. Rockwood catches him before, he falls on the floor. He looks around in wonder. Notices that paper airplanes, is flying around in the air. Everybody is really busy, and plenty of people in the room coming from the fireplace. He listens, to Rockwood as he tells Harry to follow him. As their walking, he notices that everyone is wearing robes, and pointed hats. No idea, why anyone would go out in robes, in pointed hats. After all, wizards should want to get past the image muggles have of them. He notices as he is walking, that one of the levels name is Misuse of Muggle Items. Can't, believe that wizards would misuse muggle items. He decides to ask later, as they walk, onto the level for Wizgamot affairs. A lot, of people are standing in line in front of different counters. After, telling Harry to stay here, Rockwood walks up to a man wearing a fuchsia robe. And a periwinkle pointed hat. He, can't hear what their talking about. After a few minutes of talking, Rockwood walks back to Harry.

Rockwood luckily runs into a friend in the Wizgamot affairs office. Telling Harry to stay there, he walks towards his friend. Robert is happy to see him. Willing to get the forms ready for him and all he will need to do is to sign them. Rockwood informs Robert that he can find him at Wizarding child services. Robert informs him that it should only take about an hour to file the forms. Also, that if he needs it kept quiet. That he can bury it under other cases into the next meeting. That, no one will be aware of it into the meeting. Rockwood is glad that Robert understands the need for discretion. This will save them the worry of Dumbledore being able to push this case back. It would be even possible for Dumbledore to push this case back into Harry goes to Hogwarts. After saying goodbye to Robert, he walks back over to Harry. He leads Harry to the Wizarding child services. They walk up two more levels.

As they enter Wizarding child services. Harry notices that it is less chaotic than Wizgamot affairs. There is a comfortable sitting area that has toys for children. Black desk, with an older looking woman, that looks like a grandma. This is where Rockwood headed, after leaving him to play with the toys. Rockwood talks to the lady for a couple minutes. Before she gets up, and heads for one of the office doors. While, Rockwood goes and sits in one of the chairs. Harry can't believe he is actually doing this. He just hopes that Rockwood can pull this off. Afraid of what the Dursley's will do to him, if he ever sees them again. He believes that the goblins will not let anything happen to him. For, he is such an important client. Rockwood won't because, he is that kind of person. He can tell just by looking at him, and how he looks at other people.

Rockwood leaves Harry with the toys. Go to talk, with the women, at the reception desk. The toy is for children are to have a safe place where they can play. As adults report abuse cases. While, he hates leaving Harry to play, with magic toys. When, he has no experience with magic objects. It will look to suspicious if he has Harry follow him. The toys are there to entertain children, and as in indicator of how bad the situation is. After informing the receptionist that he is representing a child, that shows signs of possible abuse. And, asking to see one of the investigators, to have them look into the situation. She informs him that she will go. And see who is available. He goes and sits in one of the chairs. He knows that it will take a while to check, and also checking on Harry with the toys. Luckily, Harry seems to figure out how to play with the toys. And, he seems to be having fun, playing with them. It is nice, to see Harry playing with toys like a normal kid. From what he has seen from Harry so far, he seems too serious for a kid his age. It is nice to see that when given the chance he is able to act like a kid his age. That means we got to him before it is too late. He might never completely heal, but he should be able to live a normal life. The mind healer might be able to help with this. The good thing that Harry is a wizard, for if he wasn't he would have to see a physiologist. Instead of a mind healer who will be able to heal him faster. Without having to worry about the long process, for the faster Harry starts to heal the better. As he comes out of his thoughts he notices that. The receptionist comes back with a young woman following her.

Violet Johnson is new at the Wizarding child services. This is actually her first case. She decided to go into this line of work when Wizarding child services remove her from her own abusive situation. Her parents didn't understand when weird things happen to her. And, would hurt her every time, anything weird happened. Luckily, when she blew up her Mother, the reversal squad came. And saw her father beating her up. They immediately removed her from the situation. And they put her with a Wizarding family that loves her, and treat her like she is family. This happened when she was seven. Still have to put up with all the prejudice of being a muggleborn, but able to find ways around it. Like her boss, doesn't care about blood, only removing children from bad situations. That is why she got the job, with the low number of magical children being born. They needed someone who won't get blinded by prejudice, and not save a child. And also someone in cases of squibs, that would be unable to take on purebloods that carry a lot of power. There are plenty of cases where squibs being abuse, because their embarrassment to the family. Or being abandon, so no one will know they had a squib. She wants to work on cases like hers. And save kids from having to continue to be abuse.

Rockwood is glad to see that it is a young person. She will be more likely to investigate fairly a case where a person like Dumbledore, doesn't want anything found. Doesn't want anyone to say he left a child in abusive situation. Without first checking what kind of people they are. While, young she will have the idealism. And, faith in following, the rules to let his name scare her. She walks over to him. And, asks for the details of the case. He informs her that he suspects neglect, physical, and mental abuse. That, the child lives with his relatives. She wants to talk to the child to see for herself. Usually the case worker talks to the child by them self, they don't pressure the child either way. She walks over to Harry, in sits down.

She can tell by looking at Harry, that someone has neglected him. See big family's with very little money, wearing better clothes. Also, can tell by how he handles the toys. That he is not use to playing with toys. Even muggle born children have an idea about how to play with them. She can tell all this by looking at him, while she is talking to Rockwood. She decides to talk with the child, to see if he will give her any indicators to see how bad it actually is. Notices as she sits by him, that while he is playing with the toys all his focus is on her. He looks scared, that someone will catch him playing with them, as if he expects to be in trouble. Most children will play with the toys not even expecting to get in trouble for it. She asks him what his name is. Shock to find out that he is Harry Potter. She doesn't let it show, but she can't believe that after what Harry Potter did for their world. That somebody would leave him in an abusive situation. Know that things will be chaotic. When people find out about this case, no one will want to believe it. It is job however, to take any allegations of abuse seriously, no matter the person making the claim. And, she knows her boss will have her back in this case. No matter who doesn't want the case looked into? She asks Harry if he knows how to play with the toys? He tells her that he has never played with toys before. She can't believe that he has never play with toys. Most of their abusive situations are just physical abuse.

After a few more minutes of playing with the toys, Harry notices that the old woman and a young woman enter the room. The old woman sits backs at her desk. While, the young woman walks over to Rockwood, and talks to him. Harry can't believe that is a social worker. Heard that social worker's are mean people who never actually help children. This woman however looks nice. After, a couple minutes of talking this woman walks over to me, and asks for his name. He tells her, his name, and is surprise. She asks him if he knows how to play with the toys. He is so surprise that he finds himself telling the truth. That he has never played with toys before. No one has ever asked him this no one cares enough to ask. Next, she asks about how his relative's treat him. He considers for a minute before telling her the truth. That the Dursley's make him do all the chores in the house, and how he sleeps in the cupboard under the stairs. That sometimes they leave him in the cupboard with no food as punishment. Also, how sometimes they will hurt him for no reason. Harry told her all this, because he wants removed from the Dursley's. This may be only way for this to happen, and as he is telling her about his life at the Dursley's. He can tell that she actually believes him. He is going to have faith in her, and hope that things go his way. They sit here a couple more minutes, lost in their own thoughts.


End file.
